Sniffles and Tummy Aches
by AnastaziaDanielle
Summary: When sickness plagues the youngest heirs of Durin, Thorin steps in to help his sister.


Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit; it belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson.

Summary: When sickness plagues the youngest heirs of Durin, Thorin steps in to help his sister.

Sniffles and Tummy Aches

It had been a long day. Thorin sighed as the small home he shared with his sister came into sight. A warm meal would hopefully be waiting. He followed the rocky path through the mountain pass and to the door of the small stone home. Opening the door, he was met with the sound of a squalling infant and a whiny five-year-old. His sister was holding the baby against her shoulder and rubbing his back while she urged the older child to drink the hot tea that sat in front of him at the table.

"I do not want it, Mother," Fili whined, rubbing at his ear and sniffling loudly.

"Mister Oin says you must drink it, Fili, and I am too tired to argue with you" Dis sighed.

Thorin frowned. His sister's husband had died two short months ago in a fierce battle against orcs. The babe Dis carried had been born early causing quite a bit of alarm in the household. The poor little mite was nearly always crying over a stomach ache it seemed. Now, her five-year-old had the glassy eyes and flushed cheeks that indicated a fever.

"Thorin," Dis sighed in relief when she looked up and realized his presence. "Can you take Kili? Fili is ill with a fever, and I fear the baby will catch it."

The dwarf king looked down at his soiled and sooty clothing before taking the baby his sister handed him. Kili cried even louder once he was separated from his mother's warmth. Thorin propped the baby on his shoulder and began to pat the child's back rhythmically. Kili continued to scream, drawing his little feet up toward his tummy.

"Fili, drink that tea right away," Dis threatened, now able to turn her full attention to her older child. Her look was fierce, and the blonde heir to the throne picked up the mug and took a swallow, his face bunching into a grimace.

Thorin left the room, knowing that Dis had the situation well under control. "Kili, lad, I do not know why your stomach hurts you so." Entering his bedroom, Thorin placed the infant in the middle of his bed as he quickly shucked out of his dirty clothes and washed off at the basin in the corner. He dressed in clean pants and a fresh tunic before combing his hair. Then he lifted his youngest nephew once again.

Thorin pressed his lips against Kili's forehead, but the child did not feel feverish. Holding Kili against his chest, the dwarf king paced the room and hummed the sad song of Erebor to his youngest heir. Kili seemed to quiet at first, but then his crying became almost frantic and he squirmed against Thorn's chest.

"What is it, Kili?" Thorin murmured, wishing he knew what was wrong with his nephew so that he could help him. The child's stomach made a horrible gurgling sound and then Kili's diaper exploded. That is the only word Thorin could think of to describe what had happened to the front of his clean tunic. The smell tortured his nostrils and he found himself wanting to gag.

"All right, little one, we need to get cleaned up." Thorin tossed a towel into the floor. He stripped Kili of everything and tossed all of the soiled garments onto the towel. Then he pulled off his own tunic and threw it into the pile. He wrapped a blanket around Kili and carried him into the kitchen. The room was empty, but he was grateful his sister had left water warming over the fire. He placed the baby in the cradle in the corner and prepared the large pan Dis used for bathing Kili.

It took a bit of effort, and Thorin managed to soak himself and the floor, but Kili was soon clean and pinned in a new diaper. "There you go, lad." He lifted the baby and pressed a kiss to the soft, rosy cheek. The outside world never saw the Thorin Oakenshield that kissed booboos and told bedtime stories, but his nephews meant everything to him. Thorin would do whatever was necessary to ensure their happiness and well-being.

Thorin placed Kili in the cradle while he cleaned up the mess, but the poor babe continued to cry pitifully. The dwarf king lifted the child once again and held little Kili, dressed only in a diaper, against his broad chest. As Thorin's warmth seeped into him, Kili finally quieted. His little fist found its way to his mouth and he sucked on it greedily.

Thorin's stomach growled and he stifled a yawn. He was exhausted, but his sister was still caring for Fili. Thorin made his way back to his bedroom and stretched out on his bed, Kili situated carefully against his bare chest. The dwarf king pressed a kiss to the baby's forehead and ran a hand over the thick, dark hair that covered the child's head. Kili shifted dark eyes up to look at his uncle, and Thorin felt as if the child was seeing into his very soul.

"One day I will reclaim Erebor for you and your brother," Thorin told his youngest heir. Kili blinked at him sleepily. "Your brother will be king and you will stand strong by his side. Our people will look up to you and depend on you, Kili, Son of Dis." A smile curved Thorin's lips as the baby yawned and snuggled against his chest. He splayed one large hand across the babe's back. "Sleep well, little one," he whispered, fighting his own yawn.

A short while later, Dis finally had managed to get Fili to sleep and went looking for her youngest son. She pushed opened the door to her brother's room when he didn't respond to her knock and felt a smile curve her lips. Thorin lay in the middle of his bed clad only in his pants. Baby Kili was curled on his uncle's chest wearing only a diaper. Thorin's hand held the baby carefully against him. Both were sleeping soundly. Dis crept out of the room quietly after memorizing the sight of her brother tenderly holding his nephew. Tears filled her eyes and she brushed them away. She was so grateful for Thorin. He was already filling the role of father to her boys in the best way that he could. "Thank you, brother," she whispered as she hurried to check on her oldest son.

The End

Author's Note: It's at times like these that I wish I could draw. I have the perfect image in my head of a bare-chested Thorin with a diaper-clad baby Kili snuggled against his chest.


End file.
